the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Ducal Seat of Clairmont
The Town of Clairmont is in reality just a small village that houses the families of those who work in either Westridge Keep or the Chapel. Almost all necessary goods are imported from outside Clairmont, even though local crops and livestock are kept. The town is guarded by a small town militia dressed in the colors of House Montclair. These men bear relatively high quality armor and weapons, but their presence is by and large a ceremonial one. With almost no real threat beyond the occasional wolf, they serve mostly firefighting and domestic peacekeeping duties. Should some real threat rear its head, the Ducal Guard are quick to dispatch and handle it themselves. The largest structure in Clairmont is Westridge Keep, a midsized fortification built in traditional Azerothian style with thick stone walls and brilliant azure roofs. Occupied only by the Duke, his family, servants, and personal bodyguard, Westridge Keep is both isolated and fairly quiet. On a regular basis, representatives from the noble houses of Westridge travel to Westridge Keep to hold Ducal Court. Due to the rampant security threats in recent years, court is often held ‘in absentia’ by sending household representatives from the counties and baronies to make the dangerous trip instead of the Lords and Ladies themselves. The walls and halls of Westridge Keep are defended by a contingent of fifty archers and men-at-arms, and of course by the elite soldiers of the Ducal Guard. The Chapel is one of the oldest religious structures in the Duchy and remains the traditional seat of the Westridge Priory. Maintained by church funds, it has alternated between grandeur and disrepair many times in its long history. Today under the oversight of Prioress Laldere, the Chapel is kept in modest but well maintained form. Many of the Duchy’s most important religious figures are trained here, as are the First Regiment’s attaché of clerics, paladins, and other priests. Spanning the space between the Chapel and the Keep lay several small villages and homes. Nobles would often visit the nearby Chapel before or after attending court. This traffic to and from Westridge Keep fueled the local businesses and economy of Clairmont. In recent years however, this high-brow traffic has all but ceased. House Montclair The House of Montclair serve as both the Dukes of Westridge and Lords of Clairmont, seated at Westridge Keep. House Montclair is a relatively humble Great House whose power and status is long since secure and nigh unquestionable. Largely regarded to be reliable and just, House Montclair has suffered very few challenges to their power, and have held these titles all the way back to the founding of Stormwind. Due to their humble nature and small personal holdings, House Montclair relies almost entirely on Royal favor and loyalty of its many vassals to exert power. House Montclair does not maintain their own feudal forces outside of the Ducal Guard. Its members prefer instead to focus efforts on the Royal Army command it has been tasked with, and almost all members of age in the family serve the Royal Army in some context. The family boasts precious few sources of income but also maintains a modest budget. Very little spending is given to luxury or comfort. Clairmont remains a relatively inexpensive province with regards to feudal upkeep cost due to its lack of infrastructure and development. The House of Montclair has always preferred to maintain the natural beauty of the region and discourages settling in the County for this reason. As Clairmont includes only the personal holdings of House Montclair, the heir to the Duchy is traditionally named the Lord of Clairmont. If there is no heir of age to fill the position, it can simply be held by the Duke himself. Duke Maxen Montclair, Lord of Westridge Lord Maxen Montclair is the current reigning Duke of Westridge, a mountainous land directly south of Stormwind City. He is well-known as a war hero and diplomat throughout the Grand Alliance and is a direct adviser and friend of King Varian Wrynn as a speaker for the Stormwind House of Nobles. Duke Maxen funds and equips the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade, one of the most prestigious units of the Stormwind Army. He currently serves as the regiment's commander as its ranking Grand Marshal. Category:Lore Category:Westridge Category:Holdings Category:AfD